el regalo de san valentin
by mayura.karin
Summary: Karin se le olvida comprarle algo a Toushiro como regalo de san valentin que sera que se le ocurra?


Ya tenia años cuando la guerra de invierno termino y ahora Ichigo se encontraba en la universidad y su novia era Rukia, Karin ahora ya estaba en preparatoria y había crecido bastante y tenia unas muy notables curvas.

Hoy era un gran día ya que era el día de san Valentín todos los puestos de dulces, peluches, restaurantes, parques y cines estaban llenos de gente en especial de muchachos, todos se encontraban muy contentos menos en la casa de los Kurosakis, bueno en realidad solo era una persona y esa persona era Karin ella se encontraba dando vueltas por todo su cuarto pero luego paro al escuchar los gritos de su hermano llamándola.

-Karin –grito el desde el primer piso

Ella salió de su cuarto como si no le estuviera pasando nada y se asomo.

-Que –dijo ella secamente

-Voy a ir con Rukia a la sociedad de almas, llegare en 2 días –dijo el

-Nos vemos luego Karin -dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

-A si, recuerda que papá fue con Urahara de seguro se va a emborrachar así que da por hecho que llegara en 2 días igual –dijo Ichigo

-Como sea no me importa –dijo Karin ganas de que ellos ya se fueran ya que estaba desesperada

Al salir Ichigo y Rukia ella empezó a maldecirse en su mente.

-Rayos por que diablos se me olvido comprarle un regalo ahora que voy a hacer –se gritó ella en su mente- rayos a esta hora las tiendas deben de tener .. NADA!

Karin se estaba dirigiendo a su cuarto cuando Yuzu se pone frente a ella.

-One-san no quieres ir al cine? –pregunta Yuzu

-No, no quiero, sabes que no me gusta cuando hay mucha gente –dijo Karin

-Pero no crees que a Toushiro le guste? –pregunta Yuzu-además después de la función vamos a irnos a divertir a una fiesta

-No gracias, ya lo conozco –dijo Karin

-Bueno pero luego no te quejes, llegare mañana como en la tarde o noche jeje la fiesta va a tardar mucho –dijo Yuzu

-Esta bien –dijo Karin

Karin se fue a su cuarto, ella estaba desesperada.

-Aaaah, maldita sea!! -Gritó ella mientras se frotaba la cabeza

Después de eso ella se acordó de una cosa que escuchó que hablaban unas chicas en la escuela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------

Karin se encontraba en el vestidor de mujeres cambiándose como las demás mujeres después de la clase de educación Fisica, unas muejres se bañaba mientras otras se cambiaban, Karin ya se había bañado y ahora ya solo le faltaban sus zapatos, cuando escucho unas chicas hablando.

-Oye es cierto lo que me contaron? –pregunta una chica

-Si, lo es –dijo la otra

-y bien como te fue? –pregunta la primera chica

-Estuvo genial, además es el mejor regalo que le puedes dar a un hombre –dijo la segunda chica

-E-enserio?

-Si, puedes intentarlo y veras que lo aras feliz

-L-lo intentare hoy en la noche

----------------------------------------------------------------------- Fin flash back-------------------------------------------

Karin en ese momento se sonrojo profundamente y se golpeó en su cabeza.

-P-pero que estas pensando Karin!! –gritó ella golpeándose- ….. pesandolo bien me acuerdo de ese día cuando fue Ichigo y Rukia se escuchaba por toda la casa y Yuzu y el baka del viejo no lo escucharon por ser de sueño pesado….. e …. Ichi-nii se veía muy feliz después de ese día ……

Karin ahora se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba si es que podía, ya que sus pensamientos fueron pervertidos de ella y Toushiro.

-Que, deja de estar pensando en eso Karin!!! –grito ella sintiendo hasta que pronto le iba a salir sangre de la nariz.

-One-san –dijo Yuzu tras la puerta estas bien escucho ruidos desde abajo

-Ah si, no es nada –dijo Karin- …. Yuzu tienes las rosas que me regalaron los chicos de la escuela?

-Si por que?–dijo Yuzu

-por que .. –dijo Karin

-Oye si será mejor que quites todas esas rosas que tienes amontonada en la sala no dejas que se pueda caminar –dijo Yuzu

-No es mi culpa es casi toda la escuela me de esas rosas, y si ahora las agarro y las escombro –dijo Karin mientras abría la puerta e iba por las rosas

-Esta bien, One-san ire afuera esperando así que si me necesitas estaré ahí hasta las once –dijo Yuzu

-Ok –dijo Karin mientras subía y bajaba

Después de un poco ella abrió un armario donde guardaban cosas y cayo una caja que quedó medio abierta, sobre la caja estaba el nombre de Rukia, ella la estuvo apunto de abrir cuando vio en la caja que lo que se encontraba ahí era un libro, a ella le dio curiosidad y entonces ella abrió la caja por completo y al ver el titulo se sonrojo ligeramente "como tener una gran velada con tu pareja".

-Será que pueda… si no importa no creo que ella lo vuelva a usar ….. o si?.... aunque ahora no así que no importa –pensó Karin mientras lo habría

Al abrir el libro ella se sonrojo al instante pero fue fuerte y siguió leyendo, después de leer el libro ella agarro los pétalos de las rosas y los fue esparciendo por el piso de arriba mientras preparaba las demás cosas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado en la sociedad de almas todo era lo mismo, todos por todos lados, en el escuadrón diez Toushiro al fin había terminado de escribir su informe y ahora se estaba parando de su lugar cuando llega Matsumoto.

-Taicho!!, oh va a ir a ver a su novia no? –dijo Matsumoto

-… -Toushiro ahora no quería responder ya que solo quería llegar a donde se encontraba su novia Karin ya que hoy sentía que iba a pasar algo maravilloso

Abrió de un armario una canasta con chocolates, un oso de peluche con un balón alado y unas rosas al costado de la canasta.

-Oh Taicho!, que hermoso regalo tiene ahí!, a Karin le va a fascinar –dijo Matsumoto feliz- vuelva mañana o si quiere en 2 días

-Si –dijo le yéndose

-Mi taicho esta creciendo –dijo Matsumoto con orgullo

Toushiro ahora mismo mientras caminaba a la senkai sentía un hormigueo en el estomago, como si fuera a pasar algo fabuloso esa noche.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ahora Karin se había metido a bañar y Avia terminado no se seco el pelo, solo tenía una toalla puesta alrededor de su cuerpo. Yuzu ya solo estaba esperando a que Toushiro llegara y cuando por fin lo diviso se acerco a el.

-Mi hermana esta adentro, nos vemos, cuídala bien que estará en la casa sola 2 días o quizás hasta mañana en la noche –dijo Yuzu despidiéndose mientras entraba al carro

-Si, ya estoy aquí, aquí vamos –dijo el mientras entraba- Karin?

Toushiro no la encontró acá abajo.

-Acá arriba –dijo ella

Toushiro al empezar a subir empezó a ver pétalos de rosas esparcidos por las escaleras, al llegar hasta arriba le llego el olor a vainilla, y eso lo puso un poco nervioso y no sabía por que.

-Acá estoy –dijo Karin abriendo la puerta del baño.

Toushiro volteo al baño y se sonrojo profundamente al ver a su novia en una toalla que solo cubría lo necesario, y eso eran solo sus partes intimas por que la toalla dejaba ver aquellas delgadas pero fuertes piernas y con el agua les daba brillo.

-K-karin –dijo el rojo como remolacha

-Toushiro –dijo ella acercándose a el

-Que esta pasando? –dijo el nervioso

-Nada –dijo ella rodearon el cuello de Toushiro con sus brazos y lo beso en los labios.

-Te extrañe –dijo Karin con una sonrisa

-E, yo.. Igual –dijo el nervioso

El nunca a tocado a su novia, por no querer lastimarla.

-Sígueme –dijo Karin llevando a Toushiro.

Y Toushiro como un perrito acepta las órdenes de Karin. Al llegar al cuarto Karin se pego a Toushiro mientras se abrazaban, lentamente se fueron acercando para darse un beso, al besarse Toushiro rodeo de la cintura a Karin, después de besarse Karin se quitó la toalla y quedó su cuerpo al descubierto, los 2 se sonrojaron un poco pero siguieron besándose, dieron unos pasos atrás y cayeron en la cama, los 2 seguían besándose, luego Toushiro bajo a besarle en el cuello, Karin dio un ligero gemido y eso éxito a Toushiro, Toushiro seguía besándola Karin en el cuello, Toushiro fue bajando mientras seguía besándola por el cuerpo hasta que llego a los pechos de ella, con una mano masajeo el pecho de Karin mientras que con la boca succiono el otro, en ese instante Karin se sonrojo furiosamente y se sintió un poco incomoda mientras le salió un gemido por su boca, el lugar estaba poniéndose mas caliente, Toushiro y Karin se medio sentaron mientras Toushiro aun seguía besando y lamiendo a Karin solo que ahora en el cuello, Karin por mientras tenía ocupadas las manos quitándole la playera a Toushiro, al quedar descubierto aquel bien formado pecho de el Karin se sonrojo, luego Toushiro se quitó el pantalón y solo quedo con boxers, Karin y el siguieron besándose solo que ahora con lujuria y mucha hambre, Karin a puposito rozó su pierna en el miembro de Toushiro y el dio un gemido.

-Eres mala –dijo Toushiro mientras dio una ligera sonrisa

-Lo se –dijo ella con una vil sonrisa

-Esa es mi chica –dijo Toushiro dándole un beso

Toushiro y Karin volvieron a besarse el cuerpo, Toushiro pasó una mano por todo el cuerpo de Karin hasta que llego al muslo de ella y entonces ella dio un fuerte gemido, Toushiro se estaba volviendo loco ya o aguantaba más sentía como su miembro se endureció y al igual que Karin solo que ella se estaba al borde de la locura, Toushiro se quita el boxer y ahora los 2 estaban completamente desnudos, en ese instante se detiene.

-Estas segura de hacer esto? –pregunta Toushiro

-Toushiro siempre e estado muy segura y más con esto que voy a hacer contigo –dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien –dijo el-solo dime si te duele

-Si –dijo ella

Toushiro se acomodo bien y lentamente entro en aquel lugar sagrado, desde ese momento que entro Toushiro en Karin ellos 2 han perdido su virginidad. Karin al sentir como entraba Toushiro ella enterró sus uñas en la piel de Toushiro.

-Como es que una futbolista tiene las uñas largas –pensó Toushiro aguantando el dolor- Karin si quieres me detengo

-No tu sigue –dijo Karin con dificultad

Toushiro siguió entrando con lentitud mientras que Karin derramó una lágrima por el dolor, después de entrar empezó a salir y entrar lentamente, Karin al principio ella solo sentía dolor pero luego empezó a sentir placer. Las embestidas empezaron a ser rápidas y los gemidos empezaron a ser fuertes por parte de los 2.

-T-Toushiro –dijo ella entre gemidos

-Karin –dijo el entre gemidos

Los seguían hasta que llegaron al climax, Toushiro entro por ultima vez con mas fuerza y luego cayó alado de ella mientras que sus respiraciones eran pesadas, Toushiro mira a Karin y ella a el.

-Te amo –dijo el con dificultad

-Si, feliz día de san Valentín, te gusto el regalo? –pregunto Karin

-Si, feliz día de san Valentín –dijo Toushiro

Los dos se abrazaron y luego se quedaron dormidos

**Jejeje espero que les aya gustado .. Bueno hasta la proxima!! ^^**


End file.
